


No Sex. No Life.

by XianieShine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro have a son, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Babysitting, Bartenders, Bisexual James (Voltron), Bisexual Kinkade (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Humor, Latte - Freeform, Lesbian Pidge (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Shadam, Smut, adashi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianieShine/pseuds/XianieShine
Summary: When you've been with a person for 5 years and know that they've been cheating on you for months, it gets to you terribly. Lance, not knowing what to do, goes to a bar and tries to set himself straight, "What Do I Want In Life.". That's when a wise bartender comes to Lance's life with some worthy advice, "You don't care about the relationship, you just want good sex.".And with that. Lance takes their word, not knowing the stupid consequences that lead up to him.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt/Lance, Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	No Sex. No Life.

**Author's Note:**

> [This story involves an addiction towards sex, read at your own risk]

Wake up, eat, work, fuck, eat, sleep, and repeat. It was a never-ending cycle. But it was a fine cycle for Lance and it fit Lotor's schedule too. Why change something good when it fit something so messy.

"Babe, I'm home," Lance speaks to an empty atmosphere. He repeats himself once again, "I saw the Honda outside so unless you're planning something romantic, can you please answer me?"

Lotor opens the door roughly, making the walls shake. Lance can already tell he's in a bad mood by the sounds of his groans. "Can you please not fucking yell so dam loud? I'm trying to sleep with this massive migraine and you're making it worse." It was just his luck. Lance was wishing to come home to a quiet dinner and casual sex after. He deserved it. After trying to put 10 kids to sleep and putting 3 kids on the naughty corner, he at least deserved a fucking handjob.

"I don't want to fight. I had to deal with Brian sticking gum into Alex's hair today and I'm praying to God that the Fadern family doesn't notice I cut two inches of her hair off." Lance's mother taught him how to cut his hair during the years she was still around, so he was wishing her spirit would solve today's deadly 6-year-old crime.

But Lotor didn't care. He commanded Lance to make his dinner while he tried to calm his head down with four Aspirins. Lance sighed as he turned to look inside the fridge for any cooked meat and rice, he could just drop into his plate. If he only had enough money to run freely. Just away from everyone and everything.

Would he even need Lotor? He had toys he can bring along. He had a weed man and a bottle of alcohol snuck in his car's cabinet. Sure being a Daycare sitter doesn't earn you that much, but if it can afford the rent to an okay area and a loving boyfriend who drinks a hundred off his payroll. Lance was sure he could make it.

' _Can I?_ ', Lance thought.

' _Am I able to leave?_ '

' _5 years of my life doesn't... matter that much? I mean... I took the same amount of years to go to college and look where I ended up.'_

_'Wait, will Lotor be my end?'_

_'Will I be marrying Lotor... holy fuck. Is this the man of my dreams?'_

_'It's only the sex that matters in most marriages anyways... but what if he wanted kids? Hell no, I won't let them suffer.'_

_'But I need Lotor. Lotor even needs me, he said it himself. Lotor needs... a pink sock?'_

Lance noticed something soft pinkish under the couch, he walked away from the open fridge and slowly bent down to pick up a small Victoria Secret Angel perfume bottle on the floor. Lance gripped the bottle and questioned Lotor loudly. "I don't remember you and me ever wearing woman's perfume?", He turned and looked directly into Lotor's eyes. 

Lotor widened his eyes in shock. He turned to his left, avoiding making eye contact with Lance. "That's a present for my mother. If you don't remember, it's her birthday around this month." 

Lance chuckled sarcastically, bouncing the bottle with his right hand, "So you're just gonna hand it to her unpackaged and.... half used? Really Lotor?"

Lotor hesitated to answer, quickly causing him to yell at Lance, "Why are you investigating me? Do you not trust me? I've been loyal to you for 5 years!-", Lance hastily interrupted him with past incidents that have also occurred, similar to this. He clutched the bottle once again and threw it at the wall. The glass quickly broke and fell splat along with the liquid that was left. The stain on the wall was going to linger there forever. Haunting Lance till his death; Lance instantly regretted doing that.

Lotor's voice became louder and louder and the motions of Lance's hands were going higher and higher. " _Estupido!_ I should've loved myself with all the love that I poured into you!" Lance quickly grabbed his coat and keys, motioning out the door, " _Esta Bien_. Go with your little _putitas_. See if they enjoy your 3-minute sex, bitch."

He slammed the door and headed downstairs expeditiously. He was running towards his truck so quickly, his mind couldn't think of anywhere to go. 

_'I can't go with Pidge or Hunk. They'll just say I told you so.'_

_'Can't go with family either, they'll straight up kick his ass and I don't want him getting hurt.'_

_'Don't wanna go to a bar, that's only for depressed retards and gross 40-year-olds.'_

-

Lance parked his car and headed inside the aesthetically pleasing bar. He wouldn't admit it but it was nicely kept and it wasn't so much of a rundown. It looks like a place where people in their 20's could drink and discuss the amount of child support they had to pay and not get judged. Lance hated bars; It reminded him how many times his father would head to one, just to escape the voice of his rested mother. 

He finally understood, he finally became his father.

"Hey there. What can I getcha?" Lance looked up to see a tall handsome Asian man with an awful haircut. "3 shots of Patron. The Extra Anejo please.". The tall Asian nodded his head and laid the shot glasses in a straight line; Lance noticed two extras and notified the tender. He smiled, "On the house."

Lance smiled back and cheered to the kind mysterious man. But, the man realized something wrong; he asked politely, "You look down. Anything bothering you?"

"Oh many. I love my job but I hate the salary, I live in a home where I feel compressed, and my boyfriend for 5 years is cheating on me and I've known for months. Why am I still with him? Because he needs me. And I know things will change.", Lance quickly forgot on what term he used and looked up at the bartender, "Sorry, the alcohol must've hit me already. Pardon, if that made you uncomfortable." 

The attractive bartender chuckled and waved his hand, "It's fine, don't worry about it. And if you don't mind me asking, how are you so sure that you know things'll change?"

"Well. One, I know he's capable to fix things. He just needs to be taught to not fuck around with the wrong person, which is me. Two, he supports my needs even if they're not fully... met. I can deal with that. And lastly, I'm not a quitter. I refuse to believe this relationship can't work out. Yea, he... probably has been cheating longer than I expected him to but! He can change. He just needs to learn how."

The bartender stood there, listening to Lance vent. Without even asking, he tried helping out Lance by giving some crucial advice, "When people cheat, they run through the entire plan through their head to see if it works out. Don't you think he would've come out to you and admitted his faults from the very beginning? If this has been going longer than a month, I don't think this man of yours is looking for a way out.", Lance quickly became irritated at this man's judgment. 

He realized what this man had said was right, but he couldn't admit that. That would just make him look weak. He gulped down the tequila that was left out to him and quickly tried to clap back. 

"I've known him for years, he's a good man. He can change. He got a big dick too, just doesn't know to use it right. You think imma let that slide Mr.." 

"Call me Keith-"

"Keith. There aren't many like them in the hoods of Arizona. Educate me on that... bitch.". Keith laughed and collected the shot glasses from his section. "Wow, your tolerance is so low"

"I drank before I came. I'm saving money." Keith grabbed a bottle to join in on the miseries of Lance's life. It was 30 minutes before almost closing time; he's been caught closing before the actual hour, but who the hell can run a better business than Keith himself.

"Well first, I know many who can educate you on that certain topic, because what it seems like is, you're not that happy about your sex life. You just have to teach him how to hit the right spots. Bigger doesn't automatically mean better." 

And that hit last sentence the jackpot.

_'Ooh..'_

But Gay or Straight, It was irritating on how much knowledge this idiotic bartender had. But somehow, it seems like 'Keith' understood the fundamentals of using 'it' according to Lance. That made him interested. "Sounds like you aren't very happy with your size." Keith snickered in a mocking tone, "Oh no. I'm completely fine with the size that I own, thank you very much. Not all Asians are a 'grower, not a show-er' type."

Lance was fired up. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a while, even with being in a relationship with someone for years. Except, would it be so wrong to take it to Lotor's point of view? 

Lance stared at Keith up and down, he had made his choice. He slowly reached in for a kiss, but Keith gently pushed him off, "Woah Woah, We- I can't. I don't even know your name and I'd be taking advantage of a drunk man.". Lance groaned and introduced himself instantly, "Listen, if I'm sober enough to drive back home, I'm sober enough to know who's dick I want."

Keith gradually calms down, laughing silently while cherishing Lance's cheek, "Such Language." Keith brought Lance's lips upon to his and bit on his lower lip. Lance quickly let him enter and felt the mess of liquor on his tongue. He couldn't get enough. 

He drove his fingers onto Keith's pants to twiddle with his area above the thick surface. It immediately rose. 

Keith moved his hands under Lance's bottom and picked him up gently. He carried him onto a room for employees only, which included a mattress and a couch for their breaks. He threw Lance onto the bed and took off his shirt roughly. Lotor would do the same but it was different; Keith's movement had more passion where Lotor just wanted to get it over with. 

Lance unbuttoned his shirt and let it open just for the aroma. He took off his pants and yanked Keith onto him.

Keith silently giggled; He began to suck on Lance's neck and trailed it off to his nipples. He started to bite on them, enjoying the high pitch moans coming out of Lance's mouth.

Why hasn't the guiltiness spread over him? What if Keith was exactly like Lotor but wasn't showing his typical self?

_'Why am I worrying about him? Not like I'm coming for one more night.'_

And with that said, Lance tugged Keith's pants off with his foot and began to play footsies with Keith's erection. Keith groaned and leveled Lance's legs open to play and stretch his tint. 

Lance noticed he was stalling more to work on him than for Keith's self. He _wanted_ Lance to feel good. And that hit Lance hard. 

The black-headed Korean reached for the drawer and opened up a condom. He placed it on and began to slowly enter. Lance looked down and noticed the bartender's size, "Shit, that's big." Keith blushed and began to apply pressure. 

He entered Lance and slowly began to thrust. Lance had so many things going on in his head, and most of them were the unbelievable size and the breathtaking lust he was feeling. 

Lance covered up his mouth to hide any more moans coming out of his mouth. Keith quickly noticed and bent down to lick his hand, "Nobody's here... it's okay.". The blows and silent cries of Keith made Lance so wild. Lance slowly began to turn his position onto his left side, tightening Keith's erection. 

Keith's moan echoed the room; He repositioned his back to fit Lance's leg onto his shoulder and stroked harder than he should of. 

Lance hand gripped the sheets and wailed Keith's name multiple times. "I'm going to..", Keith nodded his head and began to stroke Lance's dick. The pressure of his momentum craved Lance and slowly, both orgasmed into the silent room. 

The cum sprayed all around Lance's chin and chest. Keith slowly pulled out and bent down to taste Lance. Lance's face instantly began to redden and pushed his face away, "That's dirty!"

"Well it's sweeter than my ex's, that's for sure.", Keith grabbed a tissue and began to clean after Lance and his sensitive area. The boy was like a small toddler, cleaning up after his mess. Lance's heart was fluttering with all these emotions he hadn't felt a very long time. 

Keith looked up at him and smiled gently. That smile was a sign of security and assurance. He was caring and gentle, with a rough side. Lance couldn't stop glowing red to the soft moaning stuck in his head and the faint smile he received seconds ago. Not too long after, he fell asleep listening to the quiet air, filled with Keith's soft snores. It was a good way to end a horrible day.

-

He Cheated. Lance had actually cheated. He remembers every move he received and every moan he wailed. He had finally known how Lotor feels on a daily basis. The grasp of the movement, he had done it. 

Lance finally... had good sex. Lance finally orgasmed. Lance's feelings were returned and most importantly, he wouldn't have to see this guy again. In his lifetime. But that... somehow hurt. 

Keith opened his eyes slowly, yawning as he stretched. He slowly shifted his head to turn to Lance, his gracious violet eyes were the brightest thing Lance saw in the morning, "Oh hey pretty boy, glad you're still here."

He wanted to say good morning, Lance wanted to compliment on the soft lips Keith owned and the beautiful eyes he glowed, but all that seemed to foam in his mouth were,

"Ahh. Fuck."


End file.
